


bitch

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breeding, Crack, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pegging, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: u peg quackity
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	bitch

**Author's Note:**

> animal rape is mentioned
> 
> this is 100% purely a quackfic

You pin Quackity to a wall. 

He looks at you, blush on his cheeks. 'What's going to happen?' The man thinks. You smirk.

"I'm a wanted animal rapist in 5 different states." You admit to him, noticing his boner that could cut through glass. "OMG SENPAPI" He nuts at your confession. 

"Anyways wanna get pegged"

"Sure"

U take out ur horse cock strapon and enter it into his dummy thicc ass. He moans as you go rough with your thrusts. He couldn't believe the chaddest girl in all of pornhub would peg him owo

So anyways he nuts out of his ass and so do u, breeding his bussy. 

"Omg I'm breggers"

"Nice"


End file.
